Sailor Cosmos (manga)
|-|Chibi Chibi= |-|Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon= |-|Guardian Cosmos= |-|Sailor Cosmos= Summary Sailor Cosmos is the last known form of Sailor Moon in the Sailor Moon manga, she is depicted as being the Sailor Moon of a very distant future, where she reached a stage of being the embodiment of the cosmos. She fled from her time to take refuge in the time of Sailor Moon because of Sailor Chaos, in order to incite her to destroy the source of everything in the universe and all enemies, the Galaxy Cauldron. This was to prevent Sailor Moon from having to endure all the suffering she has experienced. Guardian Cosmos is a part of Sailor Cosmos who might've been around at the creation of the universe since she possibly created it. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Low 2-C | Low 2-C, likely higher | At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: Chibi Chibi | Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon | Guardian Cosmos | Sailor Cosmos Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 2-3 | 3-4 | Inapplicable due to being a conceptual being and transcending space-time, possibly predates existence Classification: Human | Sailor Senshi, Embodiment of the Cosmos, Guardian of the Universe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Purification Powers, Healing, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 & 8), Time Travel, Sound Manipulation, Transformation (Can also reverse spells with the Henshin), Flight, Astral Plane Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Acausality, Clairvoyance, Energy Manipulation, Can breathe in outer space, Can ignore conventional durability and energy manipulation, Aura, Spatial Manipulation, Can attack the Astral Plane, Reality Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Mind Control, Resistance to Void Manipulation (with Forcefield Creation), Existence Erasure, Shapeshifting, Plant Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception, Portal Creation, Power Masking, Telepathy, Precognition, Teleportation (Can also teleport in groups and through dimensions) | Cosmic Awarness, Cosmic Creation, Celestial Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Summoning, White Hole Creation (Can create several objects that can destroy the universe and take control of the entire Cosmos), Conceptual Manipulation (She created the Star Seed, the concept of life, all things that are alive carry a star seed growing with them, all thing, no matter their size, shape or name and planets also and all possibilities are born in the Galaxy Cauldron), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Abstract Existence and Possibly Primordial Force Manipulation | All previous abilities, Sleep Manipulation (Can put enemies into a deep sleep lasting for millennia), Creation (Can create magic objects like weapons and transformation items), Power Bestowal, Psychometry, Telekinesis, BFR, Regeneration (Mid-Godly) Can destroy abstract concepts, Intangibility, Absorption (into Silver Crystal), Sealing (Was able to seal an entire planet and block access to a universe), Matter Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Essence Manipulation (Manipulation of the totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit), Void Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Modification (can reboot a being to zero) Power Nullification, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Also with Water Sense, can see through illusions and track things moving through them, can perceive through dimensions, can sense disruptions in space-time, can sense bad omens, danger intuition), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, BFR, Attacks based on love, Spatial Manipulation and Destruction, Can attack through dimensions, Time Stop, Space-Time Manipulation, Anti Magic, Lightning Manipulation, BFR (Can absorb a galaxy and lock it in place forever), Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Possession, Life Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Attack based on Underworld and Darkness, Weapon Mastery, Time Travel, Regeneration/Resurrection Negation (With Star seed Control), Resistance to Time Stop, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Curse Manipulation, Martial Arts, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Control, BFR, Chaos Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Illusions, Existence Erasure (Can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence to a simple touch), and Void Manipulation (She was not killed by Sailor Chaos) Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Memory Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Durability Negation, Body Control, Resurrection, Chain Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Information Analysis, Pocket Reality Manipulation (via the Mercury Crystal) Attack Potency: Unknown | Universe level+ (It's said that Chibi Chibi holds a power as strong as Eternal Sailor Moon. She has easily warded off Sailor Galaxia and was able to counter an attack from Chaos) | Universe level+, likely higher (Guardian Cosmos possibly created the universe with the Galaxy Cauldron and Silver Crystal. Also created crystals with power comparable to Chaos'. Her essence is also that of the Lambda Power and Cosmos Crystal) | At least Universe level+, possibly Multi-Universe level (Has access to the Lambda Power that can restore everything to the Static Cosmos which involves multiple dimensions and the World of Sailor Pluto, can repair the damage of Chaos. Able to ignore causing an explosion that would destroy everything in the Cosmos) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Infinite (Easily comparable to Eternal Sailor Moon) | Unknown, likely Immeasurable | Immeasurable (She can avoid using the space-time corridor, and is able to travel through time just by movement) Lifting Strength: Stellar, likely higher (Largely superior to second arc sailor moon in civilan form) | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Universal+ | Universal+, likely higher | At least Universal+, possibly Multi-Universal Durability: Unknown | Universe level+ (Able to resist attacks from the Galactica Senshi) | Universe level+, likely higher (She has a abstract nature) | At least Universe level+, possibly Multi-Universe level (Not even Sailor Chaos can kill her, has complete immortality in-verse. Furthermore, intangibility, regeneration and immortality makes her incredibly hard to kill) Stamina: Unknown | Possibly Limitless | Likely Limitless (Maintains the universe and its matter continuously) | Limitless (Battles endlessly with Sailor Chaos) Range: Extended melee range | Galactic, Universal+ | Universal+ (Can affect the entire space-time continuum) | Multi-Universal (Lambda power can affect the cosmos and the World of Sailor Pluto simultaneously) Standard Equipment: She can probably recreate all forms and items of Sailor Moon and Senshi in Cosmos Form |-| Weapon = SCCrod (SM).gif sm_rod_chibichibi_cosmos.gif *'Heart-shaped mystical scepter/rod:' Sailor Chibi Chibi's weapon where her magical powers and attacks emanate from. *'Sailor Cosmos rod:' Sailor Cosmos' weapon. |-| Misc Item = Crystal-10-1.jpg tumblr_nhm15jkl6s1tgfqygo1_500.gif *'Cosmos Crystal:' As Sailor Cosmos Sailor Moon has the Cosmos Crystal, the ultimate static power in all the cosmos, or the Lambda Power. Intelligence: Unknown | Clairvoyant | Unknown, possibly Nigh-Omniscient | She has Super-Intelligence with the Lambda Power due to the Mercury Crystal as well as a degree of Cosmic Awareness and gets the wisdom of the universe with Guardian Cosmos. Weaknesses: Has the maturity of a child | Teleporting herself and others across vast distances seems to take a lot out of her as she often sleeps after using this ability | None notable | Was emotionally compromised by Sailor Chaos, but after being inspired by her past self with power and courage she overcame it. Otherwise, none notable. Feats: * Was able to Save Sailor Moon in civilian form when Galaxia attacked her. * Can restore the Static Cosmos easily. * Created the Universe and Star seed. * Contends eternally with Sailor Chaos. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * She no longer needs an incantation to use her powers but it has mainly all the senshi's attacks. |-|Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon= Chibi Chibi Crystal Power, Make Up: The command Chibi Chibi used to transform into Sailor Chibi-Chibi. It was only seen in Act 54 of the manga. |-|Sailor Cosmos= Sailor Cosmos: In the even further future, Sailor Cosmos, the ultimate form of Sailor Moon, battles Sailor Chaos, the reborn form of her old enemy. In this form, she possesses the Cosmos Crystal itself as her essence, sharing an essence with that of Existence, and emanates the Lambda Power. In this state she can use the powers of every Sailor Senshi, including Sailor Chaos. At this level, Sailor Cosmos no longer needs to cast an incantation or recite an attack name. Key: Chibi Chibi | Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon | Guardian Cosmos | Sailor Cosmos Note 1: She doesn't have the abilities of Chaos because even if Sailor Cosmos possesses the powers of the senshi, Chaos possesses the Chaos Crystal, the opposite of the Cosmos Crystal and therefore by logic it can not use it. Also, Cosmos has not been able to defeat Chaos. Note 2: About the Silver Crystal, declarations that it possesses an infinite, universal and unfathomable energy are true, this has been repeated a dozen times in serious ways, this is therefore not a hyperbole. Also, the Silver Crystal is the center of the Sailor Moon plot. Every villain tries to acquire it. Note 3: Sailor Cosmos possesses the Silver Crystal, so she can use the powers of any Senshi. Gallery Chibix2.jpg M_guardiancosmos.gif Sailor Cosmos Concept Art.jpg Cosmos_and_Chibi_Chibi.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Healers Category:Sound Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Staff Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Users Category:Void Users Category:Plant Users Category:Creation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Psychics Category:Hypnotists Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Wind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Metal Users Category:Death Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Life Users Category:Rod Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Fate Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Memory Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Age Users Category:Earth Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animal Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Wise Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Body Control Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hair Users Category:Card Users Category:Dream Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2